


May You Always Be Satisfied

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anyways, But also not, Gay Rights, Hamilton References, Kind of a vent fic, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, POV Third Person Limited, aang and katara also great at relationship advice, adhd tingz, also mai and ty lee lesbians, basically 3rd person but we only know what zuko is thinking, because he has cat dad vibes, fuck you, god bles❤️, i am declining to comment, i just love this song and think it suits zukka perfectly, idk - Freeform, im like not planning this at all, im writing it on a whim, iroh king of relationship advice, it is 3 am, mai not so much, no i dont stan historical figures, oh also fuck alexander hamilton, oh and zuko has a cat, please forgive any typos, really sad, satisfied is the best song in hamilton, sokka stressed bisexual, suki doesnt die young, suki is just clueless, the cats name is artemis, this is an au stfu, ty lee doesnt really show up much, woooo zuko sad, worst character, zuko angsty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zuko is a ford owner what acts of adultery will he fantasize about committingno but seriously, zukka au based on satisfied from hamiltonread the tagsand give me constructive criticisms but not too bad okay i havent slept in So So Long
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	May You Always Be Satisfied

"will u meet me at starbucks tomorrow morning like maybe around 7. need to talk 2 you"

Zuko stared at his phone screen, blinked. Why would she ask in the middle of the night? 

"SEVEN?"

Artemis was becoming touch starved. He gave her a head pat.

"sry it would be earlier but i gotta workout at 6 :/"

Blink. He averted his eyes to the time. _Eleven. Well, if she's working out at six, she'd better get to sleep already._

"um ok whatever."

"is that a yes :)"

Zuko sighed, glancing over at Artemis, who looked up at him with empty eyes. "I know. I don't want to get up that early either."

"sure. don't be late, suki"

"me, late? pffffft okay u wont even show up until 9 i bet"

"good _night._ "

"yes ofc. go get ur beauty sleep"

_Sleep? Hah._ He was somewhat happy nobody paid much attention to his eye bags. No, normally he got questions about "that brash scar" of his. Whatever.

He got another text message.

"socks: sent a gif"

Upon opening, he saw it was a kitten yawning with the caption GOOD NIGHT on it.

"lol"

"What is lol about that. that was a like heartfelt gesture."

"sorryyyy. gn to you too :)"

"Yeah yeah dont let the bed bugs bite. love ya"

_UGHHHHH._ Sokka and his dumb cute fucking facebook mom gifs and he LOVES HIM? _Okay maybe he says it like all the time but I really really like it._

He liked it so much in fact he, momentarily, forgot the whole ordeal with Suki. But then he did. And then he was upset again. What could she possibly even want.

That next morning Zuko dreaded finding out.

"Artemis, don't follow me out the door, okay? I really.. don't feel like chasing you down the street again."

Of course, Artemis couldn't possibly go out the door right now, because it was shut, and more importantly, Zuko was holding onto her for dear life.

"I'm anxious, Artemis. I'm.."

He sighed. "I wish she would've told me what it was about before I leave. I feel like I'm gonna explode or something."

But he had to leave eventually. 

He could do it. He could! He'd march right out that door and

He left fifteen minutes late. Predictable.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh does anyone like this? im not a very good writer and this is only the first chapter because i really need to get some sleep but. Enjoy this little first piece ill update tmrw probably


End file.
